Introduction to Location Based Services:
Location based services (LBS) are rapidly expanding. Outdoor location technologies are mainly based on Global Positioning System (GPS) technologies. GPS is not capable of performing properly indoors, and is therefore inadequate. As a result, indoor location systems are appearing on the market.
The need for a system arises from various market segments and applications. One example in the market is the GPS based systems that use integrated positioning and navigation systems based on GPS receivers as the primary positioning technology. Subsequent to the events of September 11th, the Federal government mandated that GPS capability be included in all cellular phones.
However, the fact that uninterrupted satellite reception is not possible in many locations is a major limitation of GPS based systems. Densely populated areas and radio-frequency-signal shadowed locations, such as urban centers (a.k.a. “urban canyons”), generally do not allow proper operation of GPS, yet it is in these locations that the need is greatest.
There is a clear need for a cost effective system that maintains performance indoors, in urban canyons and in city centers.
Description of GPS System.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a satellite-based navigation and time transfer system developed by the U.S. Department of Defense. GPS serves marine, airborne and terrestrial users, military and civilian users. Specifically, GPS includes the Standard Positioning Service (SPS) that provides civilian users with 100 meter accuracy as to the location or position of the user. For military users GPS provides the Precise Positioning Service that is accurate to within 20 meters. Both of these services are available worldwide with no requirement for any local equipment.
View of GPS Limitations:
A first limitation of GPS is that upon activation the GPS receiver scans for signals from the GPS satellites. A unit must locate and receive signals from at least four satellites to be able to determine its location. This process of locating the satellites, receiving the data and achieving a position fix can take several minutes. This delay is problematic for many GPS applications.
A second limitation of GPS is that the receiver needs a clear view of the sky to successfully receive signals from the satellites, again under unfriendly RF conditions such as inside buildings, or in “urban canyons” or in the shadows of high buildings, the GPS suffers from multi-path effects and therefore shows poor performance, or none at all.
A third Limitation is limited accuracy: There is a problem of limited accuracy of the civilian GPS signal. While knowing your position to within 50 to 200 feet anywhere on the planet is a major technological feat, it is still not accurate enough, to locate and navigate to an a store in a mall or to empty parking space, where each space measures about 10 feet, and most indoor stores/malls are located where the GPS cannot work effectively.
Existing navigation systems, such as the new mandatory GPS equipped cellular phones, are based on GPS and have the aforementioned limitations.
Another significant factor adding to the limitations of the GPS based systems is the important role of map production; normally a user, requires a map to be as detailed and as up-to-date as possible. The existing maps used by the GPS based systems provide limited detail and are not able to reflect changes on a real time basis; more importantly there is no mapping for indoor facilities at all. The recent introduction of imagery services, such as GOOGLE EARTH® and its competitors that are offered as an enhancement to GPS at a fee still provide out of date information, with the unsatisfactory result that users encounter road changes and area development not shown on the maps and imagery.
The most common problem with today's GPS based systems is that the mapping and the waypoints are not updated on a timely basis. In most areas, the maps provided are not updated and sometimes provide misleading information. Some of the waypoints listed appear to be about 2 years old. The new service like GOOGLE EARTH® provides satellite images that are almost 2 years old and for sure can't provide on-line real-time accurate picture of the existing area and the waypoints.
The present invention focuses on finding a solution to this task by providing a system and method to generate automatically the waypoint along the user route either indoor, or outdoor. The present invention focuses on the task of interactively guiding the user to a desired indoor and outdoor destination.
The disclosed system and method automatically updates waypoints, by means of an interface to an existing GPS based system, when each point of interest will have an RF tag/sensor that will broadcast an RF signal that will be converted to a GPS waypoint, or they will update the RF broadcaster (e.g. satellite radio or FM radio stations). In response to the RF signal (from the tags/sensors, or the FM broadcasters) the GPS based navigation system will execute the specified file/program that will initiate a process to automatically execute a waypoint generation program.
For some years, local governments in cooperation with various FM radio stations have been putting together an automated way to get real-time traffic data into cars so drivers can avoid traffic. Real time traffic information includes news such as: congestion, construction, traffic accident, recommended alternative routes.
A tag/sensor will be installed at each point of interest. The tag/sensor will broadcast RF or will send information as PAD (Program Associated Data) to a FM broadcaster (satellite radio or FM station) signals that provide relevant, up-to-date and in real time waypoint information that will be received automatically by existing GPS based systems.
The user will no longer need to enter his waypoints manually and then wait for the providers of maps or GPS to update their maps with the information (this can take about a year in some cases). This way the user will receive the information that he needs when he needs it and where he needs it.
Again, the process could be exclusive of Internet or cellular communications, the communication is directly between the tags/sensor, or directly from the FM broadcaster and the user's GPS. In the event that more information is required it may be necessary to connect to the Internet.
It is believed that sooner or later it will be a standard procedure to install a tag/sensor on every location of interest (waypoint) or any business will provide waypoint information to the FM or satellite broadcaster to provide users with the information. Most stores or POI/waypoints will be willing to pay for a tag/sensor or pay subscription fee to be on the GPS system on the area that will show their location and information on a map. Or they will pay for an annual listing (similar to the yellow pages).
No software is needed; the System will interface with existing GPS. No more late updates from GOOGLE®, YAHOO®, and the like. Presently GPS providers, map providers and search engines provide: CITYNAVIGATOR® and METROGUIDE® Maps that contain many thousands of attractions.
These include: Food and Lodging, Attractions, Entertainment, Shopping, Services, Transportation, Emergency and Government offices. In most areas, the maps provided are not updated and sometimes provide misleading information. Some of the waypoints listed appear to be about 2 years old. Listed Attractions include theme parks, museums, libraries, schools, parks and such. This feature is very useful in an unfamiliar area. Waypoints will be located automatically in the local area and plotted on the map screen. The waypoints can be stored on the GPS database for future access.
The disclosed innovation will revolutionize the GPS based systems and the mapping industry, from GPS, mapping companies' communication providers, car manufacturers to yellow pages and local guides; for the first time the user of a GPS navigation system will have an easy reliable way to reach a destination.
The most common problem with today's GPS based systems is that the mapping and the waypoints are not updated on a timely basis. The disclosed innovation is the solution for this problem. Using the disclosed innovation the user will know where they are, be able to identify landmarks around him accurately, and receive automatic updates directly from the points of interest in the vicinity.
The disclosed innovation is based on RF tag or information to be sent to RF/FM or satellite radio broadcaster for each waypoint or point of interest, each tag or waypoints has its own ID (identifying the waypoint by type, address, etc.). The sensors/tags will broadcast, via RF, to interface with existing navigation; GPS based systems, as a floating information display on the GPS map referenced to the user's location. The floating display will provide automatic waypoint updates and will allow the user to search local providers (waypoints/store), even without any connections, no communication, Internet or cellular is needed, the communication is directly between the tags/sensor or the FM broadcaster and the user GPS.
Once an individual is in the vicinity of their destination and they switch on your navigation device, they will automatically receive the facility information along their waking route and in all directions around them.
No further action is required, there is no need to send a request or to access the Internet/web or log on and search a database or central system.
Other systems must have bandwidth available, over which to send a request to a central system, or to a database, and then must wait for a response. This takes time!
The disclosed unique approach does not need an Internet bandwidth or cellular communication.
As a result, there is no delay or waiting for communication and access time, the communication is instantaneous, directly between the tags and the user's navigation device.
Additionally, each facility type can color-coded to identify the type of the store etc., e.g. restaurants, men's wear, women's wear etc.
Each color-coded display of facility can be accessed to obtain complete information about the store e.g., automatic waypoint information.
Due to the limitation of the mapping system currently use by the GPS navigation system, the disclosed display method is a unique way to bridge existing devices like cellular phones, in-car navigation and other Bluetooth devices. The disclosed method provides an overlay navigation method display method over the existing navigation system, as a real-time floating display, or as a waypoint to overcome the limitations of GPS based systems and the existing mapping systems where each waypoint will be display in a color code in the circular floating display over existing mapping or even without any mapping at all. The display will allow the user to easy find the location of the waypoint around them.
The display method is a unique way to bridge existing devices like cellular phones, in-car navigation and other Bluetooth devices. The disclosed method provides an overlay add-up display method over the existing navigation system, as a real-time floating overlay omnidirectional circular display to overcome the limitations of GPS based systems and the existing mapping systems.
The overlay add-up device/display works without mapping; a VOR like add-up display shows automatically the waypoint in the immediate area without the need for a mapping background. Or the overlay can be displayed over any existing navigation system, such as a car navigation, portable device, or cellular phone with GPS.
The fact is: no digital maps are entirely accurate. A user needs to know which map makers are used by the product that they are interested in and check the maps for the area that they are concerned about. In addition some map databases are created from vector data while others are just scanned copies of paper maps. In addition to mapping data these same map makers can often provide Points of Interest (POI) data. However, a software company might use the maps from one company and the POI data from another. POI data normally takes three forms. One form is of public buildings, parks, airports, and possibly geographic objects. A second form is government locations that include specialized points lists like marker buoys and airplane markers. Finally, there are commercial establishments, which usually include some information about their product and contact data. Note that the location of commercial places is often derived from the street address and is not based on the actual latitude/longitude location. More over there is the sky rocketing cost of digitizing and updating the POI and the way points.
The task at hand is to provide a solution when the user will receive real-time point of interest or waypoints in the area where he is automatically to his existing navigation system or to his cellular phone, the waypoints information can be information that are real-time information update in real-time and can be change according to the waypoints, any of a variety of applications using the disclosed process can provide the information associated with any of the following exemplary applications:
The user may wish to locate an empty available parking space in his vicinity. Each empty parking space can be viewed as a waypoint.
The user may wish to see and locate the real estate property available in their area according to their location.
The user may wish to locate a specific store in a shopping mall, each store in a mall is a waypoints or a particular aisle in a department store, or a specific item on a shelf.
The user may wish to locate a specific conference room in a convention center, or a point of interest in an amusement park or a point of interest in a museum.
The user may wish to find the emergency exit route in time of emergency or the first response team need to navigate within a facility in an emergency situation.
The user may be looking for a train location in a train station, stops in a subway system, an underground train system, and the like; each of which (waypoints, information, etc.) would be updated in real-time.
It is believed that the disclosed automatic waypoint update will revolutionize the GPS and Navigation Industry.
For the first time, the user will know what they want, when they want, and according to their location.
The local business owner can introduce the business's content in real-time to the (navigation) users in his area.
The GPS and navigation industry can tap to the huge local advertising market (estimate at $134B in the US alone at the time of this submission).
Moreover, the presented invention is not stopping by providing only an Icon.